


Hindsight is 20/20 (This is Halloween)

by ShadowsAtNight



Series: Peters' Avengers family, and all the ups and downs! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Avengers, But only bad people, Cute, Enjoy!, Everyone in costumes, Flash is mean, Fun, Funny, Good times, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hugs, I though I would be nice cause if you're a regular reader of my jazz, Loki turns people into sheep, Lokis Favourite holiday, Lokis first Halloween, Nice Peter, One Big Happy Family, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sheep, Sugar High - Freeform, Trick or Treating, awwwwwwwwwwww, everyone is happy, fluffly, people sheep, warmness, you need a happy thing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsAtNight/pseuds/ShadowsAtNight
Summary: "Trick or treat?" The sheep wouldn't answer.(Loki goes trick or treating for the first time. The Avengers were forced to go. Peter was forced to go. Hindsight's 20/20 kids!)





	Hindsight is 20/20 (This is Halloween)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mild Bullying  
> WARNING: May contain coarse language
> 
> Hey guys!!!!! Heres a happy Halloween one shot for all my awesome readers!!!! You guys are awesome and you deserve some happy fluffy stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) I DONT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! :) You guys rule!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Loki stared at the most amazing sentence he had ever seen, ‘Trick or treat?’ Was it Christmas? He thought tears of joy spilling down his cheeks. No, it was Halloween. Loki skipped over to his brother desperate to understand this wonders phrase. 

“Thor, what is ‘trick or treat?’” Thor blinked, he hadn’t heard of this Midgardian thing before. The two brothers decided to go ask Tony.

Tony sighed, rubbed his face and sighed again. “I am not telling you what trick or treat is, I don’t want my beautiful tower going up in flames.”

When they went and asked Bruce, Bruce simply backed away shaking his head mumbling something about science and preserving his sanity.

Clint and Natasha had been training hen Thor and Loki arrived, however, as soon as the question had left Loki's’ tongue the duo stopped a small grin growing on Natashas’ face as Clint cackled. The only explanation the brothers were given was Clint leading their way to the smallest Avenger. Loki hadn’t understood until the now small group of four, walked into his lab and the seemingly innocent question had fallen from his lips. Peter had turned white.

“No” Was all he said.

Hawkeye held up a hand and grinned, “I’m calling in that favour that everyone owes me.”

Initially, Peter was going to ignore the ‘favour’ until he saw the warning look in the Black Widow's eye. Peter groaned. And that is how the Avengers including an unwilling Peter, Tony, and Bruce went trick or treating.

Peter remember the last time he had gone trick or treating. Normally, he would go with Ned of MJ, but after the disaster last year where they had been arrested after someone thought they were really robbers … They didn’t go anymore. Peter felt his gut twist. If going with his friends, who weren’t magical or superheroes, got them arrested ... tonight was going to be a night to remember.

Peter sighed, he had dressed up as a scientist, specifically Banner. He had tried to look as much as Bruce as possible including the lab coat with the Dr Banner name badge. He had asked Natasha to come to look, to make sure he had nailed it, and she had smirked and given him the thumbs up. He hoped that meant he had succeeded. He took a deep breath and stepped out.

The sight that met him made him cringe, they were ALL in their respective superhero outfits. Surprise, surprise Hawkeye looked thrilled. His face was the embodiment of childhood joy. He was holding a plastic pumpkin basket and bouncing up and down. Natasha looked cool, calm and collected, but that was how she always looked. Were her eyes sparkling or was that Peters imagination. Loki, if possible, looked more ecstatic than Clint. And Thor? Thor looked very very worried.

Tony was wearing his faceplate but if Peter had to guess, he would say the genius looked tired. Mood, Peters mind responded.

“I thought I was your favourite” Iron man grumbled. Peter smiled but said nothing to reassure his mentor.

The young spiderling turned his gaze to Steve. Steve looked very patriotic and concerned, he was wearing his full get up shield and all.

“Isn’t this an abuse of our costumes?” The Captain asked looking down fiddling with his shield.

Hawkeye shook his head as Natasha sent Steve a warning glare. All they were waiting, for now, was Bucky and Bruce.

Bucky arrived first, and he was grinning. No one was sure if it was because of trick or treating or because Steve was wearing his Captain America costume, either way, Bucky's’ eyes had roamed.

Bruce walked in next and what Peter saw made him blush. Bruce was wearing a dorky t-shirt with a science pun scrawled across the front, a white lab coat, and a name tag that said Underoos, just like Peter's did. Peter felt his eyes well with tears.

“Oh, my green dragon! Mr Bruce! I’m honoured.”  
Bruce had a similar reaction. It was like the whole beach scene where two friends run toward each other as the sunsets after not seeing each other for the first time in a long time and embrace. Except they didn’t run and embrace but instead stared in awe. They were all set. It was time to go trick or treating. Peter felt something shift inside him. Hawkeye was planning something. Let’s just say, hindsight is 20/20 kids!

They didn’t just start walking, oh no, they got into two of Tonys’ many vehicles and drove all the way to Queens. Peter felt his tummy sink. This so wasn’t going to end well. The car ride over was fun. There was music until someone let Thor choose. There were games until eye spy got too competitive and someone almost died. Yes, you read that right, someone almost died. There was banter until everyone almost died (Peter came out with something no one was expecting, and Tony almost drove them into a tree in shock and horror.) Then there was silence. Thankfully at this stage, they weren’t far away from their destination.

 

The Avengers assembled in front of Peters school and planned out their route to get optimal candy. They were going to hit all the neighbourhoods. 

The started walking and Loki started Preparing his tricks. Naturally, there were restraints on the things Loki could do. They made a list, it went:

1) No killing. Under ANY circumstance. Full stop. End of story.

2) Nothing permanent, even if the person is a dick. Not very nice.

3) Just small harmless relatively normal things.

Even with those constraints, Loki had plans. So many plans. This holiday was the most beautiful thing Loki had ever heard of and he was not going to waste this opportunity. An elderly lady interrupted his thought process.

“Awwwwwwww, aren’t you all so cute! Taking your nephew was it?” Peter could only nod his head, what was he going to say, “out trick or treating! Even dressed up as the Avengers. Your costumes are very impressive! Mind if I take a photo?”

Hawkeye nodded enthusiastically handing the nice elderly lady his phone, so he could also get a photo. The gang shuffled together smiling as she got them to say cheese.

Normally Loki hated being called cute, but on such an occasion he let it pass.  
As they surveyed the neighbourhood Loki was thrilled. Decorations were set out across the lawns pumpkins carved with glowing eyes. And EVERYONE was in costumes. The god of mischief could feel the tears brimming in his eyes. It was beautiful. So many young ones playing jokes on the same day! Loki sniffled as Bucky gave him a weird look.

Steve ran his eyes over the street, “this is very different from how I remember it.” A small grin curling up the edges of his mouth, “I don’t know what Tony was worried about.”

“We haven’t started yet.” The engineer grumbled from his suit. Ominous enough?

~~~ ~~~

And it took only one house for the chaos to begin. One. House. It all started with a bare garden and a doorbell that didn’t work.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. Thor banged against the door and Peter was thanking all things good it didn’t break. No noise emanated from inside. Thor tried one more time. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. The door swung open and there stood a man. An angry man. And then there was Loki. Loki who can’t read situations when he’s on cloud nine.

“Trick or treat?”

The man was unamused.

“What part of this looks like I want trick or treaters?” He growled his moustache wobbling spit flying from his mouth.

Loki felt the anger fizzle inside him and with a click of his fingers, the man was a sheep. A surprised angry sheep, but a sheep nonetheless. Before anyone could say anything the god of mischief held up his hand. 

“I do believe you just chose trick.”

He spat and shut the mans’, sorry, sheeps’ door. Satisfied with his work Loki turned on heel and began moving to the next house reassuring the group that at sunrise the sheep would return to his previous form, stating that at least this way another trick or treaters would be safe. No one argued even though it went against the rules.

~~~ ~~~

After the first incident the evening past with relative peace. They were complimented on their costumes. Cooed over by parents and grandparents alike. Little kids often expressed how cool they looked. Their candy bucket was overflowing. Clint and Peter worked together to solve that particular issue. Everything was fine until the Avengers met flash.

Flash was dressed up as Ironman. Peter wasn’t surprised in the slightest. 

“Hey Penis, I see you brought your make-believe family along. So desperate now that you’re actually hiring people to dress up as the Avengers and have them follow you.” Peter sighed. He knew he knew something would go wrong. And no, the sheep thing did not count. That was actually pretty funny.

He could feel the temperature changed as the heroes behind him zeroed in on his bully. This wasn’t going to be good.

“Look, you even got one to dress up as you, that’s just sad.” Peter felt his stomach roll. Oh, this so wasn’t going to end well.

“And who exactly are you?” Tony asked his faceplate sliding back his glare molten.

“I am Flash, it should be me asking that you nobody.” Everyone shifted. He could feel their anger growing.

“Guys don’t, he’s not worth it,” Peter warned his own muscles tensing.

“Guys don’t, he’s not worth it.” Flash mimicked his voice an octave higher before he swung his fist at peters face. The spiderling couldn’t move. He couldn’t before he was bit, he couldn’t now.

Peter braced for impacted. He knew what that fist felt like, but nothing happened. Peter slowly opened his eyes to see Flash frozen his fist caught by the Black Widow. 

“Wanna try that again?” Natasha voice was blacker than Halloween night and twice a dangerous.

“Let us give you some facts bud,” Tony growled stepping in front of Peter Banner at his side.

“We are the Avengers.” Steve moved to the other side of Tony, blocking Peter from Flashes view.

“Peter is our friend,” Clint growled continuing to build the wall of bodies.

“No, Peter is our family.” Banner corrected.

“And if you touch him again.” Thor thundered.

“We will hunt you down.” Bucky rumbled.

“And annihilate you.” Loki finished his eyes flashing bright green magic crackling in the air.

“No, no, no, no. We will not annihilate you, but I will prevent you from getting into any college and ruin your life. We’re not villains after all. Who let Loki finish the thing? Like seriously.” Tony groused. “However, if you touch him two more times we will annihilate you.”

Everyone seemed satisfied with that.

Flash was white. His Iron man costume dull compared to the real thing that glinted in the light of the moon.

Peter's heart swelled, he loved his family. As they walked away, Peter swore he saw Flash transform into a sheep, but he didn’t look back. It was best not to let the other Avenger know. He did, however, look over to the god of mischief who winked. Peter grinned. He loved his family.

The Avengers chattered on the way home. They didn’t try to play music or play games. If the Avengers were nothing if not fast learners. After Clint and Peters first sugar high, they weren’t allowed any more candy. That had greatly saddened the duo. Still, they had sneakily eaten more anyway, and no one could get them to be quiet. After half an hour they stopped the car and sat Peter next to Clint and let them have at it. Peace at last.

Loki was thrilled with his first Halloween. He had played many pranks and got to turn two people into sheep. Granted he wished he could have done more to that flash kid. There was still next year. He hadn’t felt that happy in a long time.

So the cars pulled up to the Tower and everyone piled out. Waving sleepy goodbyes, they moved off to their own quarters. Even Peter and Clint were exhausted. They all fell asleep their heart glowing.

~~~ ~~~

The Spiderling framed the photo the elderly lady had taken for them and smiled. He had gotten Clint to send it to him on the ride back last night. Peter sat the picture down on his nightstand. Hindsight was 20/20 and Peter was so glad he had gone trick or treating with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this one shot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Feel free to check out my other work (Warning it is sad though!!!) I welcome kudos and comments provided they are kind and or constructive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY HALLLOWEEN HAVE AN AWESOME NIGHT/DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)  
> Beta read by [@mr-alex-unofficially](https://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/) So feel free to come yell at me (Alex) if something is wrong or you need a beta for you own work!


End file.
